1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing unit for a web fed rotary printing machine, having a plurality of printing unit cylinders each having their own drive motor. The printing unit cylinders can be set in relation to one another on guide elements. More particularly, the present invention is a printing unit designed to have smaller dimensions than a conventional printing unit while being able to perform the same functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference No. 195 34 651.3 discloses a web fed rotary printing machine in which the adjustable printing unit cylinders are mounted on carriages displaceable on guide elements. The guide elements are arranged on walls of the machine frame which run parallel to the end faces of the printing unit cylinders. All the guide elements at one end of the printing unit cylinders are aligned with one another.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple structure for a compact space saving printing unit.
The present invention is a printing unit for a web fed rotary printing machine including a machine frame support, two sets of printing unit cylinders, carriages, drive motors and guide elements. The two sets of printing unit cylinders include a plurality of outer printing unit cylinders and a plurality of inner printing unit cylinders. Each carriage corresponds to one printing unit cylinder for rotatably mounting the printing unit cylinder on the machine frame support. There is a drive motor for each carriage. Two sets of guide elements are arranged on the machine frame for determining a travel setting of the plurality of carriages along the machine frame support. The guide elements for the outer cylinders are arranged on the machine frame support in an orientation different than the guide elements for the inner cylinders so that movement of the outer printing unit cylinders is in a different direction than movement of the inner printing unit cylinders.
Advantageously, the guide elements are rectilinear and are fitted to a frame wall that runs perpendicular to a plane drawn through the end faces of the printing cylinders, otherwise referred to as lateral to the ends of the cylinders. By this design it is possible to minimize the dimensions of the printing unit in the direction of movement of the printing web.
Advantageously, the printing unit accommodates additional printing devices that are moveable in relation to their corresponding cylinders and vice versa.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.